UNTITLED
by aoimidori
Summary: A basketball oneonone challenge before the InterHigh. Written before I ever found out about occurrences in the manga, my first try at shounenai. [Sendoh x Rukawa]


**???**

**disclaimer** :nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to _Inoue Takehiko_-san and other people who helped create the nice, bishie filled anime called _slam dunk_. [© Takehiko Inoue & IT Planning & TOEI Animation] 

**author's notes** : this is mostly crazy shit I warn you all. this is my first attempt at a fic containing shounen-ai or any kind of hints of yaoi aka male/male fics. so feel free to comment on everything, criticize me and all that, although please be nice about it ^^;; like I said, first attempt and a week ago I never would have thought I'd make such an attempt. it was hard trying to write this y'know. imagine lying in bed, and it's almost 3 am and you think of all the fanfics you want to write soon. then your mind wanders off to this SenRu ML you belong to and you wish you could have something to contribute to them. so you persuade yourself to think of a nice plot. then you remember watching the last ep on AXN earlier that night. *KACHING!* ok, so admittedly the story is really confusing, especially with the weirdo POV. if you've any questions feel free to ask. sheesh, this is turning into a really long a/n…oh, btw, before I go on with the fic, this has no title yet. so if any of you have any suggestions, please tell me. I'm at a loss for ideas. 

**POV** : yea, I know I should give you the story now. but there's something you should know about the POV. I'm using 3rd person POV, but the limited type, not the omniscient, all-knowing POV. nevertheless, I play with both guys' heads. so, everytime you see the [^~^] it changes the brain I'm toying with. I'm starting with ru-chan ^.^ 

**^~^**

"You did great during the game," a now familiar voice told him. 

He stopped dribbling. The voice _was_ familiar yet it sent him something new. Everytime he heard that voice, it brought him something new. 

He grunted, a curt response to the familiar voice. He proceeded to dribbling then raised his arms to a perfect arch. Then he let go…A perfect shot. 

"For some time during that game I thought you were going to upstage me," the tall, spiky-haired boy teased playfully. 

"Do'aho," Rukawa Kaede, for that was who the playing ball was, sent the other boy, Sendoh Akira, a penetrating glare. 

**^~^**

*Alas! He speaks!* Sendoh Akira thought. *Even if only something of an insult…* 

During Shohoku's game earlier that day against the combined team of Shoyo-Ryonan, he had marked Rukawa. He felt those eyes' penetrating stare and at one point or another, felt Rukawa's body touch his. 

"One-on-one?" he asked, as usual with that smile that hardly ever got wiped off his face. 

He felt Rukawa studying him, watching him with those cold blue eyes. 

**^~^**

He passed the ball to Sendoh, who, as he always did, caught it instinctively. It was Rukawa's way of accepting the challenge presented to him only a minute ago. 

"First to twelve," he muttered. 

Sendoh dribbled the ball and headed towards him, then stopped when he was only within inches of his face. 

Rukawa held his breath…he was _so damn _close. It took almost all his resistance to keep himself from actually pulling the other boy closer and letting his lips actually touch Sendoh's. 

"Let's see what you got cold eyes," Sendoh grinned. 

**^~^**

Sendoh wanted so bad to hear Rukawa's voice again. He remembered, only earlier that afternoon, their previous basketball encounter, when they'd come up against each other, and Rukawa talked so much about beating him. He actually felt he was having an actual conversation with Rukawa Kaede, prince of coldness. And he wanted to hear that voice again, that soft quiet voice… 

He let his mind wander off…to when he first met this cold fox with the icy stare. During the practice game between Shohoku and Ryonan… He'd been amused by him then, a somewhat confident, if not arrogant, freshman. No, not like Sakuragi Hanamichi, whose cockiness came from the fact that he knew next to nothing about basketball and was trying to cover that up. No, Rukawa's confidence came from actual experiences, actual abilities that were ingrained into every part of his goddamn perfect body. 

Somehow, that attracted him. Not just the perfect body, but the actual Rukawa Kaede. In the flesh. 

He was so in deep thought about this guy that he didn't notice the same guy steal the ball from him. He turned around immediately and ran to catch up with Rukawa who was halfway across the court already. 

"You never cease to amaze me, cold eyes," he whispered. 

And that's how he found out never to think about the person you like when in actuality, you're playing a one-on-one game of basketball against him. 

**^~^**

"K'so," he muttered. 

He'd lost. Once again, Sendoh proved to be the better player. 11-12. 

"Well, you won," he said icily that Sendoh could've had a frostbite. 

But Sendoh just flashed him his goofy smile and the ice almost melted. 

*Do'aho.* 

When the hell did it happen anyway? It used to be basketball was his only love, his only care in the world. Then suddenly this guy, this happy-go-lucky person comes barging into his life and slowly ranks himself up, placing right next to basketball. 

Life used to be damn simple before Sendoh entered his fucked up existence. 

Maybe it was because he felt so damn challenged by this guy. After that first practice game against Ryonan, he'd felt the need to surpass this guy. Anzai-sensei needed not remind him of that. 

He and Sendoh'd had their fair share of one-on-one's in this same outdoor court. And he'd never won. 

**^~^**

"Oi Rukawa!" Sendoh called. 

It was dark now and the moon had risen. He didn't give a damn. 

" 'Nother one?" he offered. 

As his usual response, Rukawa passed the ball on to him. 

"Most points in ten!" Sendoh cried, passing the ball back to Rukawa. "Ball's yours." 

Rukawa passed it back immediately. 

"I'll get it when I want it," he shot back. 

"Not gonna be easy pal," Sendoh grinned. 

**^~^**

Only after 3 minutes did he manage to steal it. 5 minutes into the game though, neither had managed to score. Defense was tight. It was their last one-on-one before Rukawa headed to the IH. 6 minutes into the game Rukawa tried to score, only to be intercepted by Sendoh. 

Rukawa was intense. He _had _to beat this guy _before _he left for the IH. 

And for some reason, he actually did. 

9 minutes and 10 seconds into the game, he managed to do a fake and then dunk the ball into the hoop. 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The timer they'd set in Sendoh's watch was beeping. Ten minutes was through, game was over. He'd won, 2-0. He grabbed his duffel bag, time to go. He'd won. No need to stay. Somehow it didn't feel right. 

He turned around and faced Sendoh. 

"Why the hell did you let me win?!" 

**^~^**

He was certainly taken aback by that question. 

"What made you think that" 

"I'd never win that easily," Rukawa answered. 

"You're talking no more than ever, huh, cold eyes?" he smiled. 

"Stop it with the freaky smile. Why did you let me win?!" Rukawa was close to shouting. 

But all Sendoh could think was *Whoa! Two sentences in one go!* 

He shrugged. 

"Good luck present?" 

"I'll be back after the IH, Sendoh Akira. _Then _I'll beat you." 

Sendoh watched him leave. 

"Kaede!" he cried out. 

*K'so! Did I actually just call him by his first name?* 

**^~^**

*_Kaede_?* 

Rukawa stopped in the middle of his tracks. Did Sendoh just call him Kaede? 

"Ganbatte!" Sendoh cried. "Do your best in the IH!" 

"I'll be back..." he paused for a while "...Akira." 

"Do that Kaede," Sendoh smiled. "I'll be waiting." 

**^owari^**

**bluegreen13** : so, what did you guys think of that?  
**ru-chan** : do'aho…  
**sen-chan** : that sucked! you could've done better! we called each other by our first names- so what? big deal!  
**ru-chan** : ...  
**bluegreen13** : you shut up! I'm not asking you!  
**sen-chan** : but you _could _have done better. not even a snuggle against my darling kaede!  
**bluegreen13** : I'll do that next time if you shut up. might never if you don't. *glares at sendoh*  
**sen-chan** : ...  
**bluegreen13** : so...what did YOU guys think? please give me feedback!!! and if you have any suggestions for the title... 


End file.
